Kiss and Touch of a Fox Demon
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: Spirit Detectives found themselves a surprising new member in the form of Kuronoue, the resident's blue haired ferry girl is having a dilemma about her personal life and an unexpected Awakening is taking place at Makai that will shake not only the Demons but also Reikai. A powerful being that aims to take Botan and take his rightful place in the Realm of Demons. (Kurama x Botan) AU
1. Legend

**Title: Kiss and Touch of a Demon**

 **Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rated T (Implied M later)**

 **Main Pairing(s): Youko Kurama / Botan, Kuronoue / Botan (one sided), OC / Botan**

 _A/N: Hey guys! I know what era we're in now and I'm uncertain if there are still people out there who dwells in YYH and this specific pairing *points at Kurama & Botan* but after reading many fics about these two, an idea formed and I just can't leave it floating in space, it needs to be let out so voila! The birth of this fic! xD I've been a YYH fan since I was 14 years old and been gunning for Kurama x Botan , Kuronoue x Botan and Hiei x Botan pairings but I like the kitsune for her the most. _

_So get the idea, I'm like so in love with Botan's character (exaggerating xD) & to set your expectation, the story is centered to Botan. I'll do my best to keep everyone in character. _

**AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I own YYH not. If I did, Botan will permanently become the silver kitsune's mate xD**

 **Legend**

That is what they were known as, a group of beings that lived centuries ago whose existence now remained vague to both the realm of Demons and Spirits. It wouldn't have ended that way if they did not just dramatically fade away, however, Fate had planned something for them the time that they were still gloriously living in Makai with many looking up at them with fascination.

Why wouldn't they?

Such ethereal beings _they_ were after all.

Other beings found them of rarity and definitely one of a kind.

But that was long time ago, so long that it Fate made it necessary that they would not exist in the minds of many in both Reikai and Makai. Not even Ningenkai.

But legends didn't necessarily mean non existent, sometimes (or in their case) it's just the others' way to keep them as a secret because it might stir unwanted events if they know that they're for real.

Not this time though.

"Do they fear _them?_ " A young boy clad in ash gray clothing asked while he stood ontop of a very high cliff that has a great view of the woods of Makai that late night.

The taller figure beside him who has his hands tucked in his pants pocket smirked without looking at the boy, "They're terrified, and once again they'll be."

"But they're not evil!" The black haired boy pouted childishly, his cinnamon brown eyes drawn up to the man."You've seen _them_ right? You said it yourself, they even match Raizen-sama's well being but they're not bad demons!"

"...I supposed." The taller one paused for a moment, "But then again not all that looks different is accepted wholly, not even here in our Realm."

And as they stood there, they knew no time is being waste because they're anticipating their return; no one but them knew of what is going to happen next once their masters rise from their Sleep.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered something-no, not only him and his brother, but _she_ will too.

 **XXX**

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, you said you are going to make _him_ a Spirit Detective?! A part of our team?!" A tall black haired young man said, annoyed as he pointed an accusing finger at the being he's not expecting to be there at all.

Koenma sighed out loud, "That's what I just said, did I?" He was currently in his adult form while seated behind his desk while was full of papers.

"But why!? If I remember, he tried to kill Kurama and helped Yakumo in restoring Netherworld." Yusuke slammed both fists on the table, making some papers fall messily on the floor.

The being whom Yusuke found unbelievable to become a part of their group snorted and rolled his eyes while leaning against the wall across them; Just like the silver haired kitsune, Kuronoue looked like his usual self centuries ago, a stay on the dungeons didn't really make him ugly. He may not be as popular as Youko but his looks definitely matched his friend.

And speaking of which, the fox demon who was in his human form stood meters away from him, a small smile on his face.

"Kuronoue..." Kurama regarded the bat demon with his gem green eyes."It's been awhile." Despite centuries of not having any contact with each other, he felt no grudge towards him. He's his friend after all, a partner in crime and brother for a long time.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Kuronoue pushed off the wall and walked towards the group huddled before the Reikai prince. "Just wanna clarify something, _I_ didn't help whoever the hell you spoke of in restoring Netherworld. I wasn't even in Ningenkai when it happened." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurama turned to the blackette, "He's right, remember it was an illusion made up by Yakumo's lackey."

The chimera smirked at the foul expression on the spirit detective's face. "I really look suspicious to y'all, do I?"

"Surprising, really." Kuwabara commented as he looked him up from head to toe. "And you look rather weird." And while he assessed the new member of their team, the moody and reclusive Hiei remained stoic from the corner, unaffected by what's happening.

"You and the rest will start working with Kuronoue, Yusuke." The Reikai prince said, "Don't jump to weird conclusions about him, if he will do something inappropriate he'll be punish for it." He shifted his gaze to the bat demon, "You got it, Kuronoue?"

"I certainly copy that." He grinned.

Yusuke huffed and turned to look at the long black haired demon, "Hmph, fine then." His annoyance slowly fading away, he extended a hand to Kuronoue. "Welcome to the team."

The bat demon shook his hand, "Thanks, Yusuke, right? I've been told of your information earlier along with the others." He pointed at the orange haired tall man and Hiei.

 **XXX**

Botan sat on her oar floating mid air while watching the people in the park below her doing their own thing. She just finished a job a couple of hours ago and after ferrying the soul to Reikai, she decided to go back to Ningenkai to take a little break.

The blue haired reaper sighed happily upon seeing a couple holding hands and eating cotton candy together. 'They looked so happy...' Though she was happy on seeing such seems she also couldn't help build feel something negative from within; a longing or curiousity of what it was like to feel love. As in romantic love.

Throughout her life, she'd been mostly focused in her work as a ferry girl and assistant of Yusuke and the others. Her memories were mostly about the dark days when they were in tournaments, ferrying souls not to mention the horrible thing that Yakumo did to her.

She didn't really have that much of a happy, loving memories to remember.

And she has no attachment to any man in particular, her string was connected to Reikai and the Spirit Detectives.

*sighs* Work work work

Her pretty face turned solemn because of the thoughts she's currently having, she really couldn't help it sometimes especially when most of her female friends are already dating someone while she remained in limbo.

'Ugh, what's wrong with me?' Unconsciously, she rubbed the side of her smooth neck when her compact communicator beeped.

She took it out, flipped it open and put on a cheery smile . "Koenma-sama!"

"Are you done with your work there?" Koenma asked on the other line, "I need you here right now, I just introduce the new member of the team, he'll also be working with you, Botan so it's necessary that you meet him."

The bluette tilted her head to the side, "Eh?! A new spirit detective?" Her boss didn't mention anything in advance to her before she took off.

Koenma nodded, "Yes that's correct, please be here soon okay?"

Botan nodded and quickly saluted."On my way, Koenma-sama!"

Placing her love dilemma at the back of her mind, the blue haired reaper made her trick back to Reikai.

 **\- TBC -**

 _A/N: I forgot to mention, this is set up after the Poltergeist Report movie arc and instead of around 1990 or something, it'll be current year xD I also made it that Kuronoue didn't die, he just got captured by Reikai and kept him in the dungeon for a long time._

 _Let me know what you think, please? Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated._


	2. Awakening

_A/N: Kyaaaa! thank you so much for reading and reviewing the pilot chapter xD I appreciate it a looot! Second, I lately realized I had an erratum in the previous chapter, the last part said 'trick back to Reikai' it's supposedly 'trip back to Reikai' *facepalms* Gomen._

 _Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I own YYH not.**

 **XXX**

 **Awakening**

A vast word that could mean a lot of things depending who uses it and the situation taking place. It was abstract that could make hearts beat faster than normal and eyes widen in surprise...

Botan quickly made it back to the Palace, she stopped by the grand entrance and made her oar disappear on her right hand. She went inside with a single thought of finding out who the new spirit detective was, hoping that she'd get along with him like how she did with the others. Well now that she thought about it, she was really closest to Yusuke because of being the one assigned to be with him the time that he died and turned into who he was right now; there's this bond between them that was the reason why he never hesitated to take on Yakumo when she got hurt. She was after all, like a sister to him and vice versa. She also got along with the others but... _the_ bond thing? Hell, Hiei would probably block it, she wasn't sure about Kazuma either since he's somewhat impulsive and pretty much drawn to Yukina, then there's Kurama.

Botan frowned as she walks, she never really explore her relationship with the kitsune, did she? If she'd look into it further, she wondered if she was just required to give a damn about him because he's part of the team and he also felt the same thing; that didn't really sound good to her, she shook her head and kicked the thought out of her mind.

'I never thought about this before so why the heck am I starting now?' She inwardly sighed.

After a few more minutes, she went inside a spacious conference-like room where Koenma told her the Detectives were at this moment. She turned the knob and pulled the door open, only to find the rest of the guys and one who stood out in her eyes.

Amethyst met dark violet.

A wave of unknown memory suddenly flashed before her eyes-the conference room disappeared and turned into a forest, full of trees everywhere but there's someone standing a few meters away from her. He raised his hand, gesturing for Botan to come forward, towards him and though she had no idea who she was, she stepped forward until his clawed hand touched her smooth face.

 _My love, my treasure, mine alone..._ It sounded so distant, far away like an echo but she felt herself positively respond to the voice.

Botan closed her eyes then opened again, "W-what?"

"Ne, are you okay?"

That didn't sound like the mysterious voice, she blinked her eyes rapidly upon realizing that she's back inside the room and she's standing face to face with a handsome bat demon whose hands were cupping her face.

"...Kuronue, " Kurama sounded calm as he called the attention of his best friend but there was an underlying annoyance that went unnoticed to the others. "What are you doing?"

"You're the prettiest deity I've ever seen!" The long haired bat demon said out loud, still staring at Botan.

And the bluette was like: "EHHH?"

Yusuke went between them and made a chopping gesture of his hand to break Kuronue's hold on the reaper. "Hey, get away from her! Don't touch her like that, you just met her!"

For some weird reason, the red haired former thief felt a vein popped in his forehead because of how the chimera was behaving.

Kuronue then pulled his hands away and raised it in defense, "Hey, I'm just telling the truth." He looked back at Botan and smiled. "I'm Kuronue, what's your name, pretty lady?"

"I'm Botan," She introduced herself casually while thinking that he's the new member of the team. "I am a ferry girl but I also work as an assistant to the Spirit Detectives." She bowed her head a bit. "Nice to meet you, Kuronue."

"The pleasure is mine, Botan." He pulled her hand near his face and placed a light kiss on her knuckles which made the blue haired deity blushed a bit.

Kazuma pointed a finger at the bat demon as he yelled loudly, "Hey Kurama! Your best friend is already hitting on Botan!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and scoffed at the scene. "I can't believe I'm seeing this." And he turned away.

Kurama, on the other hand, just felt downright annoyed but he didn't let it shown through his facade. Before he could say something though, the bluette already spoke.

"It's okay!" Botan chuckled, feeling a sweatdropped from how the detectives were acting. "Kuronue-san is just being friendly, that's all, anyway..." She turned to look at the chimera again. "If you'll be staying with us, you might want to get a human form to make you look less suspicious if that's okay and you can stay with Genkai while you're at Ningenkai."

 **XXX**

Amara felt a shiver crawl in her spine as she flew her way to the southern part of Makai; she was assigned by Koenma-sama to deliver a message to Yomi, she actually freaked out at first knowing how dangerous it would be and she knew of the blind demon's reputation, that was just enough to make her cower in terror. However, she cannot say no and the prince assured her that everything is okay in Makai now.

Well, that's _reassuring_ enough.

The brown haired ferry girl was just about to make a safe landing after spotting Yomi's territory when she felt something pierced her back.

...!..

"Aaargh!" It felt like a sting of a scorpion, feeling something seeped inside her that made her slowly numb. She lose hold of her oar and instantly fell down the woods.

The poison from whatever pierced her continue to spread in her body, making it impossible to move.

Her vision started to become blurry and spinning, 'W-what's going on?'

"I don't think she's the one we're looking for, niichan!" Amara heard a young boy's voice from behind and footsteps approaching and since she's looking the other way with her entire body paralyzed she's not able to check who it was.

"It doesn't matter, she'll still be useful to us." A deeper voice answered.

Amara felt a powerful spiritual energy from the deeper voice, an energy that didn't sit right with her.

"Okay, niichan! Are we going to eat her?! I haven't eaten anything since this morning, the raccoon that we ate last night wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger." says the young voice.

Tears welled in her eyes after hearing that, as much as she wanted so badly to get up and escape, it's not an option anymore.

'Help me!' Her mind screamed but was heard by no one.

And as she felt a hand wrapped around her neck tightly she knew that Makai wasn't safe at all.

 **XXX**

"Seems to me that you're being fond of Kuronue." Kurama said while he and a certain blue haired girl walked side by side outside Genkai's temple; they just got back and thought that it'd be a good idea for the bat demon to meet the old spiritualist and Yukina.

Botan looked up at the kitsune. "Not really," she chuckled lightly as she scratched the back of her head. "I just have to make him feel belong since he's one of us now and I'll be assisting him as well."

"I'm sure he'll _enjoy_ your assistance." Kurama couldn't help but frown, throughout the centuries he'd been with the bat demon this is the first time he felt something out of place. Being notorious with good looks made them the most sought out bachelors in the market but they never stayed permanently with one woman. And stealing was more important before than having an attachment.

"What are you talking about, Kurama-kun?" The bluette looked down, though she knew what he's talking about. "He was just being friendly, there's nothing to worry about."

The former thief leaned a bit closer, "I hope so, Botan. I hope so."

 **TBC**

 _Lovely people, you know the drill!_

 _Read and Review! Love love 3_

 _\- Ice_


	3. Hunger

_A/N: I swear there's plenty of Kurama & Botan fanart out there, I checked it myself and I wasn't disappointed! xD I shall join their forces and make an art of my own soon!_

 **Disclaimer: I own YYH not.**

 **XXX**

 **Hunger**

Everyone felt it, not even the gods are safe from this kind of feeling; it's something that stirs from within like a monster clawing in your guts, wouldn't stop until you give what it wants. Until it's satisfied...

It differs depending on the being who feels it...

Kurama watched Botan's retreating figure from where he stood; he knew that she got weirded out with what he told her earlier but just brushed it off. Honestly, he couldn't comprehend quickly as well why he said such thing.

The youkai sighed out loud while brushing a strand of his crimson hair off his forehead, he walked the path leading back to the temple and decided to check on his friend. When he finally get there, he saw that Kuronue was looking around the room where he was assigned to stay.

"Kuronue." Kurama called with a straight face as he leaned on the side of the wall.

The black haired youkai turned to face his long time friend and grinned, "Can you believe this? We used to be a bunch of bandits and now I'm a freaking detective just like you. I must've done something good to get this kind of redemption." He scratched the back of his head. "I mean being stuck in _that_ place is worse."

"You mean the Dungeon?"

"Yes, it really sucks there you know... Anyway, how have you been, Kurama?"

"I've been faring well ever since I got here,"

His bat friend eyed him from head to toe, "And what's with the appearance? I'm still not used to your form."

"It's a way to blend and not be caught, you'll have to get one yourself if you do not wish to be look at and be targeted by demons."

"Sure" Kuronue then waved his hand dismissively. "Oh buy the way, where's Botan? Did she left already? I don't sense her anymore."

The mere mention of the blue haired reaper made the kitsune's eyes narrowed an inch. "Why do you look for her?"

"Eh? Is it bad?" Kuronue tilted his head as he looked at him innocently."She's also _my_ assistant, isn't she? I have the rights to know."

The following words Kurama said was unexpected, " **You just met her and yet your interest in her is already big** " From within the deepest part of his mind, he felt Youko's energy spiking up and the need to be let out. It was then safe to assume that his other half was the one who thought of those words despite being spoken by him.

But the question is, why?

 **XXX**

A messy red haired and blue eyed wind demon was currently enjoying his sanctuary of flying above on his own without any noisy, arguing people (a.k.a his friends) when he caught on something peculiar happening in the outskirts of Akashi (A/N: I just invented that, imagine there's a part in Makai called as such xD).

He wouldn't have notice it if not for the energy that reached him from below-the energy was suffocating and not familiar, it didn't seem strong but it made him suddenly feel alert. So without being seen, he hovered down a bit somewhere in the trees and watched what's happening.

'Holy crap! Wha's tat demon doing wit te lad?!' Jin thought, his mouth dropping open at the scene unfolding before him.

The demon was a tanuki (racoon) and he was drinking blood from the open stomach of a green skinned youkai; its black and white tail lashing slowly from behind as he scooped handful of blood and almost stuffed it on his face.

'Tat's seriously disgusting!' Jin knew that _them_ , his kind was far from having human attributes but it doesn't mean that such act is accepted by everyone in their realm. Not to mention, it's a damn racoon demon! Highly unlikely to feed the blood of a... what was that, an orc or aquatic demon?

Suddenly, the tanuki looked to his direction and Jin saw how its eyes were nothing but pure white, there's also something carved glowing on its forehead that he couldn't see because of the distance.

"Raaaaaaa!" The rabid demon growled loudly which echoed throughout the near parts of the woods, it threw its victim aside and ran towards where Jin was.

'Ah, trouble!' He was suddenly thankful that he could fly but then again the demon didn't look so strong either so he's positive he'd be able to-

His blue eyes went big and his random thoughts was put to halt when the tanuki jumped really high, almost to his level, and pounced him down to the ground.

-okay, maybe his assumption was wrong; maybe the demon wasn't of lower class after all. But that didn't deter him and by concentrating his spirit energy, cyclone of wind encircled both of his arms and he hit the tanuki with his signature attack.

His opponent tossed away from him, rolled to the opposite ground and let out a low growl.

"I bet tis is goin' to be a long day for me." The Wind Master said as he went in a fighting stance.

 **XXX**

Koenma stared out the window of his office in the palace with a serious expression on; it has been 3 hours since he sent Amara to Makai to deliver a message to Yomi and she hasn't returned yet. The blind demon king and him was already somewhat civilized with each other after the last tournament but being civilized is far from being friends so he still couldn't say that Yomi wouldn't do anything. Despite the negative thought he was having, another part of his mind was certain the powerful youkai will not hurt his ferry girl especially the message he sent is really vital and confidential.

'But what's taking Amara long?!' He made sure that she has a scroll with her that will quickly take her back to Reikai as well as back up weapon in case of danger and she wasn't a newbie for kami's sake!

So where the heck is she?!

 **XXX**

Somewhere in the northern part of Makai where a small village of neutral demons reside, a gray skinned demon stumbled on the dirty ground as he attempted to run really fast; his expression was that of terror ad if he'd seen something scarier than his looks.

"What in the goddamn devil are you doing?!" An angry yell erupted from a tall demon with copperish tousled hair and cat-like silver eyes, he has pitch black ears ontop of his hair and long tail of the same color. "Everyone in here is dead so you might as well surrender to me, bastard!" He advanced towards the cowering demon.

"What do you want from us?! Why are you doing this and who are you?!" The scared demon managed to ask despite the nightmare he knew he was in, his eyes took a quick glance to the left where a strange demon was feeding the blood of a villager who was slowly bleeding to death.

The unknown demon with black tail became more irritated, "You're gone die anyway so what's the point of telling?!" Throwing no caution to the wind, he seized his victim up with such agility and pierced his clawed hand on his chest and pulled its heart out. He stared it for a second before devouring it.

 **XXX**

"I didn't know she was yours 'cause I didn't see any marking." Kuronue said without missing the hint of _something_ from the kitsune's voice. He'd been his best friend for many centuries and with his looks, he knew Kurama's effects on the female population but he never showed serious interest to any women before despite their beauty.

What's so special about the blue haired ferry girl then?

"Do you sleep with her?" He asked out of the blue, obviously coming up with the wrong conclusion.

That threw Kurama off the balance, his eyes widened a bit. "No, I do not." Disbelief written all over his face. "I don't know how you come up with that conclusion, Kuronue but Botan is a dear friend and she's been there for us countless times, I'll never do such terrible thing to her." He thought he already have an idea why the chimera asked him that way because he said those words earlier with obvious annoyance and hidden possessiveness for a reason that he's still trying to find. His green eyes narrowed a little as he realised that this strange feeling began just that morning. Hm, maybe he needs to do some self retrospect later on or talk to Youko.

"Kurama?"

He looked back at the bat demon and saw that his face has a serious expression on. "You felt it, right?"

Of course he did, "Yes." Something didn't seem right with Botan that day, it was at first subtle that cannot be recognised but he could feel it now, slowly getting bigger.

 **TBC**

 _Sorry it took me awhile to post an update, work is eating me ideas up u_u man I hate stress so much. Anyway, writing these wonderful fics and reading your masterpieces is my way of getting hold of my sanity xD_

 _Read, Review and Enjoy!_

 _\- Ice_


End file.
